<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally Not In Love With You. by ladybuginette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695993">Totally Not In Love With You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette'>ladybuginette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dare, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Party Games, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a kiss. It wouldn't mean anything other than having his obnoxious face close to hers. She’s made out with a few people before, a quick kiss, let alone with the boy she couldn't stand, should be a piece of cake. </p><p>Never breaking eye-contact, she ignored the whistles from Kim’s direction, the snort from Alix’s, and with a quick decision she said: “I’ll do it.”<br/>-<br/>-<br/>In which Adrien and Marinette start off on the wrong foot and have disliked each other for years. During a sleepover, Alix dares them to kiss and they find themselves liking it. Will they admit their true feelings, or will they let their pride get in the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters are aged-up.<br/>I hope you enjoy, comments are appreciated!<br/>thank you @cherrybomb_marichat and @TheObsessedRavenclaw for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I dare you to kiss Marinette.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Alix uttered those words, Marinette’s smile dropped,  her heart almost stopped, and she could feel her face getting red as the anger, embarrassment, and discomfort boiled inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she agreed to play Truth or Dare with her classmates, she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> see this coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien Agreste, the most snobbish and spoiled jerk she’s ever met, began to attend their school two years ago. On his first day, Marinette caught him sticking gum on her seat. She didn’t need to think twice, the message was crystal clear, he wasn’t her friend. He was just another Chloe in her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since that incident, it became an unspoken rule that the two downright hated each other. They fought daily, bullied one another, and exchanged glares in their free time. The whole school, let alone their classmates, could practically write endless books and novels about how much animosity the pair shared. They’ve never gotten along, never wanted to, and never will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So upon listening to Alix’s sudden dare, Marinette knew that coming to Alya’s sleepover tonight was a huge mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially because it was the first time Adrien’s father let him join. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Adrien scoff and groan, giving Alix a disgusted expression. “C’mon Alix, anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette raised her eyebrow and shot him a hateful glare, offended by the way he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘that</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, he spat it out like poison. It wasn’t like she’d want to kiss him either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alix cursed under her breath, thinking for a second, then lit up like a Christmas tree. “Fine!” She said, “It’s either this or you call Chloe and tell her that you’ve loved her ever since you met her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As days passed by, Adrien has proven that he didn’t like Chloe’s actions as much as she thought he did. Adrien, in fact, turned out to be a good, kind, and friendly person to everyone around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he started to hang out with Nino and Alya, Marinette wouldn’t even care to listen to anything he had to say to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time their classmates started inviting him to parties and sleepovers, Marinette was basically having daily fights and arguments with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it like the back of her hand, thought about it countless times before she slept as she saw him being so kind and caring to others; Adrien had another side of him. A side that Marinette learned to admire from afar but reject when near. A side he’s never shown to her, much like she has never shown him her own good side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dealing with him was never easy. The hard, exterior shell he put on next to her was exhausting yet fun. With time, they developed their own dynamic, showing each other the side they both rarely used, the bitter one. It had become the way their --dare she called it-- friendship worked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d make fun of his ridiculous orange shoes, and in exchange he’d laugh at her hairstyle. She’d photoshop a toothless picture of him, he’d read her diary aloud. She’d push him off his chair, he’d laugh when she fell clumsily. She’d yell at him, he’d pick on her clothes.… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was how things worked between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him cry in desperation and embarrassment. “I can’t believe this,” He shook his head in rejection then sighed helplessly. “Okay, I’ll kiss her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she agrees.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette’s eyes blew open, she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear that correctly. It couldn’t be true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because the person who called her ‘Satan’ every morning just agreed to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't until Alya’s laughter filled the room that she realized she'd been staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend snorted, pushing away any possibility of it happening. “As if,” she said. “I know Marinette, she’d rather call Chloe herself. Right girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t bother to answer, her mind was elsewhere. The expression Adrien was giving her was determined and challenging, his eyes burning with a gaze that screamed, “I dare you.’ And to top all that, he had a stupid smug smile that tugged on his lips and all she wanted to do was wipe it off his ridiculous, totally-not-gorgeous face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the silence thickened in the room, the designer showing no reaction, Alya asked again hesitantly, her voice lower but disbelieving. “Marinette?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a kiss. It wouldn't mean anything other than having his obnoxious face close to hers. She’s made out with a few people before, a quick kiss, let alone with the boy she couldn't stand, should be a piece of cake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never breaking eye-contact, she ignored the whistles from Kim’s direction, the snort from Alix’s, and with a quick decision she said: “I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she agreed, the surprise on his face was priceless. She wished she could capture the moment in a picture, how his eyes shot open wide and his mouth formed a little “o” was hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t pay attention to who whistled or shrieked but she swiftly stood up and walked in his direction. The faster she’d get done with it the better. She was just doing this for the challenge of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do this willingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien, still shocked that she actually agreed, stood up hastily and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Are you serious?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette wanted to scoff at him, just moments ago he was challenging her like he owned the room. It was pathetic that he transformed into a scaredy cat once she gave in into his games. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s just a dare.” Marinette responded, raising both her eyebrows and firing him an innocent glare. “Are you backing down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To that he crossed his arms, posture more comfortable and less anxious. “You wish.” He shot back at her before stepping towards her, only a few inches separating them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette took a deep breath, she moved her hand and placed it on his chest so she could push him back as soon as they started. She noted how his heart was beating uncontrollably fast. She couldn’t blame him because she, herself, was a tad nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only at that moment did she realize how taller he was, she rose to her tiptoes for better access. “Don’t let this get into your head.” She murmured before inching closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard him chuckle, felt his laugh on her mouth as his body vibrated. “Don’t be stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand moved out to touch her chin, drawing her face towards his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood unbelievingly close, his warmth was radiating towards her as she felt herself getting hotter with every fleeting second. She licks her lips thoughtlessly, her breath quietly hitching when his lips just barely touch hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully wraps her free hand around his neck, the act was moving way too slowly to her liking. Once she did so, Adrien finally erased the space between them and captured her lips in a hesitant kiss, she could instantly feel her heart jump out of its place as a strange spark took over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure what it was that she felt at that moment, but it was new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the anxiousness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But all thoughts disappeared when she finally registered the softness of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were softer than anything Marinette’s ever felt, soft like the first snowfall, like biting into cotton candy and velvet cake. It was so incredibly good and sweet that Marinette couldn’t think of anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped into his kiss, wanting nothing but to disappear in a puff of smoke, she almost felt guilty of how much she enjoyed it. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and brought him closer, deepening the kiss, utterly careless of what was happening around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien placed his hand on her waist and pulled her body to his, it was unexpected but she didn’t reject it. He tasted of mint, chocolate, and something she couldn’t quite place but it was strangely sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth moved against hers and teeth slightly scraping. The heat and wetness from his body as he carefully slid his tongue across hers almost elicited a moan from her but she contained herself. He, however, suddenly let out a groan that sounded so sinfully dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just couldn't tear herself away, not when he nibbled just right on her lower lip in a way that made her limbs feel like jelly. Not when she felt so heavy-headed but weightless at the same time. She was melting and floating and couldn’t feel her fingers nor her legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her by surprise, her heart, mind, and body betrayed her as she just loved his scent of strong, mouth-watering cologne that lingered around her. Adrien was suddenly everywhere, and she hated how much she liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started repeating his name in her head, reminding herself that this was Adrien she was kissing after all, she should push him back and mock his face. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she did it, but she was strong-willed enough to pull away from him.  As much as her mind was plagued by whatever sorcery he had on her, she was able to run away from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was left breathless and panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled in her eyes as complete and utter embarrassment and humiliation washed over her like a bucket of ice-cold water. She could hear the way her heart hammered through her ears as she felt scared that she cracked her own shell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien still had his eyes closed, his lips, in a frown, were swollen and an intense blush covered his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as his eyes fluttered open, she wiped on her mouth, turning her lips down  just so to show him that she was absolutely repulsed. “Eugh,” she raised her head. “T-that was awful!” she said, stuttering frantically. “You smell like t-tuna!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien’s frown deepened, “Really?” He asked. Marinette was almost certain her words hurt him by the way his voice cracked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she entertained that thought, the model straightened his posture and gagged. “Whatever, I’m never doing this again.” he gave her a quick scowl. “I just want to puke, you’re gross!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Puke. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gross. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette refused to be hurt by whatever he had to say. The kiss meant nothing and even if it felt good, the person she shared it with was no more than an asshole to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around her, all of her classmates were staring like they saw the earth falling down a black hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Adrien beat her to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you looking at?” he snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone got the chance to react , Alya grabbed Marinette’s wrist and tugged her away from their group. They reached the kitchen, her friend closed the door to have some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mari, what the fuck?” The reporter exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, everything she has ever built, the years she spent proving to everyone and herself that she didn’t like him were crashing down in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt hot, all the feelings were mixing up and she couldn't understand anything but her face was burning and the air suddenly was thin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, acting so shamelessly in denial. “Look Alya, I don’t know what happened but it was nothing, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya looked unconvinced. She raised her eyebrow for an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Her best friend struggled for words. “I’m confused.” Marinette admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt overwhelmed and lost and weirded out. She’s never experienced anything even close to this before. It felt like all the emotions she’d beaten back with the broom that was her pride came back to haunt her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt a tear drop down her face, she didn’t even know why she was crying. She just wanted all the sudden feelings to go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the first time she sensed what it was like to lose the battle she had with herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya’s sigh pulled her out of her trance. “It’s okay,” She said, wrapping her arms around the designer. “You’re overwhelmed, you can cry if you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette returned the hug tightly, she shook her head and muttered into Alya’s neck. “I don't want to go back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to face Adrien after it, she wouldn’t know how to act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to deal with any of her classmates’ teasing either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, it’s getting late.” Alya assured her. “We need to sleep anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette nodded silently. She followed Alya, walking straight up to the bedroom, not caring to pass by where everyone was gathered at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alya turned off the lights and closed the door behind her after letting Marinette know that she was going back downstairs to get some water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Alya left, Marinette fell flat on her bed, thousands of thoughts and pictures flashing through her mind. Her fingers gently touched her lips, just as gentle as the kiss. She closed her eyes, shaking slightly as she took in the venom he had left on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled to the side, the dilemma blurring her vision. She didn't know what exactly happened to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew one thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was utterly and entirely fucked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and i'll do it again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this fic to practice writing kisses yeet. I'm so happy that ya'll liked the plot. Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>I felt like the fic could use some Adrien POV so here it is!<br/>Special thanks for @ Rustygirl2814 and @Breemarie12256 for beta reading.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien tossed and turned, moving relentlessly as he laid on his sleeping bag. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they all decided to head to bed. But judging by Kim’s light snoring and the silent atmosphere of the room, it was probably getting pretty late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he tried to close his eyes and lose himself in his dreams, his mind kept wandering back to the events of the night; the kiss he had shared with Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Adrien had never expected her to agree. He threw that suggestion randomly in the air as a joke to avoid both Alix’s dares. But when Marinette stood up and said ‘yes’ like it was nothing, he almost choked . Even more shocked when he actually liked the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Liked’ was an understatement. Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that kiss, he loved it so much that he didn’t know if he could look at Marinette again without staring at her lips and wishing to capture them in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t supposed to be this easily taken away by a simple act, he’s tried it with several models before. Many photoshoots and video clips required him to exchange kisses with girls, but this time it was just different. Painfully so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having her lips against his had felt unbelievably real. Marinette’s skin was soft and gentle and her body was incredibly hot in ways he couldn't handle. She was subtly trembling under his touch but her movements had been surprisingly bold as she’d deepened the kiss between them. And she’d smelled so incredible, she smelled of everything he had ever dreamed about but couldn't have; cookies, freshly baked bread, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything he couldn't have. The girl despised him, she glared at him every day rather than greeting him good morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was probably the reason he enjoyed kissing her so much, because it was something he’s never thought about before, something he never cared to explore. He knew it was wrong, but it felt like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned and threw his head back, he placed his hand on his eyes in frustration. There he was, shamefully thinking about the girl who he fought with daily, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways. His body felt too hot to his liking and the room was getting warmer and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>liking how things were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled in his bed to sit up, glancing at his phone to check the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:16AM it read as it stared back at him, mocking him. He was right, it was really late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed and got up, a cold glass of water might help him sleep. And if not, he’d have to stay awake ‘till morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him so no one would wake up at the sound, and headed to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Adrien poured himself some iced water, his thought had already wandered back to Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The misunderstanding happened the moment he met her. Chloe had stuck gum to her seat and while he was trying to remove it, Marinette had seen him and assumed that he did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From that day, Marinette never bothered to listen to his explanation or give him a chance to redeem himself. His efforts to admit the truth were left ignored, so in return, he stopped trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if Adrien Agreste ever excelled at anything, it was following the rules. He had learned to be a good follower. It was how his life worked, how he functioned. So when Marinette made it clear that she was not interested in forming a friendship with him or making up, he followed her lead. He danced with her to her own choreography, he took his steps according to how she wanted things to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, over the years, Adrien found himself enjoying whatever it was that he had with Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being around her felt different and he absolutely loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the fact that he could be the part of himself he was never supposed to be. With her, he could stand up for himself, mock her whenever she mocked him, bully her back, call her names, and get mad at her whenever she picked on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were absolutely no restrictions, no rules, he was free in their own world they built. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette never pretended, never cared for his fame, money, or looks. She treated him in a way he’d never known before. She called him out whenever he sounded like a dork, made fun of his ‘lame’ jokes, and straight up told him that he was not funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, as much as he disagreed regarding her opinion about his puns,  Adrien loved the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rare </span>
  </em>
  <span>honesty he got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was honest as the sun. She never lied to her friends, she stood up for them and herself. She tried her best to be a good class representative, matchmaker, and a great hard worker. She was like the superhero he has always yearned to be. She was one of those princes and princesses who he’d see in movies when he was younger and would wish upon a star that he could grow up to be like one. She was kind to her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was not her friend, according to her, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as much as he longed to be her friend at times, Marinette was a major pain in his ass. There were times when he absolutely hated her like crazy. He hated it when she’d judge him too quickly, or the fact that she just never gave him a chance. He hated the way she’d embarrass him in school, or indirectly cause him problems with his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frustrated the shit out of him, her mixed signals at some points blurred the rules he was supposed to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moreover, She was a bad judge of character. He caught her stalking Nathaniel with Marc once. And when he called her out on it, she acted all mean. He even found his phone in her bag last year and it made him rage. Some of her decisions were impulsive and not thought through which caused a lot of arguments between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gulped down the water as quickly as he could. He let out a soft sigh, trying his best to get her out of his mind. He knew why he hated her, he wasn’t supposed to relist the reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, the reasons didn’t really matter because Adrien knew one thing; as much as Marinette hurt him, as much as she drew the ugly truths on his face, or acted wrongly around him, She was like a fresh breath of air that he needed in his routine-filled world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed the empty cup in the sink, he took in a deep breath and relaxed his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough was enough. He needed to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he took a step towards the bedroom, he heard a door creak slightly then close. Footsteps started to make their way into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled on his feet to get out, he didn't want anyone to ask him why he was awake. The moment he placed his foot out of the door, he froze in his place like a statue. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Because facing him was Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't just Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a crying, puffed-eyed, red nose, Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surprised gasp left her lips when she noticed him, she hiccuped too along the way and moved her head to the side. Eyes lowering down to look at the floor. “Don't look at me.” She said with a voice hoarse and small.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien immediately panicked, he didn’t know how to deal with a crying girl, let alone a girl that didn’t like him. He didn’t know what to say or do to make her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t need you to feel better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien involuntarily placed his hand behind his head. “I-im not. I wasn’t.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, very smooth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was not moved by what he said, she stayed standing before him with her eyes focused on the marble floor, a frown taking over her wet features. And so did Adrien, he stood still, debating whether he should just go back to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was conflicted, he knew he shouldn't care about her feelings because she wouldn't have cared if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wanted to know what caused her to feel like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thought that crossed his mind was how Marinette had suddenly disappeared after kissing him. Alya had claimed that Marinette was feeling tired but Adrien was not stupid enough to believe that. He winced when he remembered what she’d called him after the dare; ‘Tuna.’ (which was offensive but Adrien decided he could always feel offended later) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she crying because of the kiss? Was it that horribly bad for her to cry about it?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before asking her, because at this point, he wasn’t going to back out. “Why are you crying?” His voice betrayed him and it came out as a whisper. As vulnerable as his feelings right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette held on to the blanked she had draped over herself and hid in her hair, sniffing and squirming in her place. “It’s none of your business.” She said with a trembling tone, sniffing on her tissue paper.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words ran over him like cold ice as they slowly chilled out his warmed heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she wouldn't want him to know, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idotic fool to even dare to think she would answer him, trust him. Marinette despised him, her words grabbed him by the collar and yanked back to remind him of his place in her life; a guy she’d never like or care about. She didn’t want him close. Not like this, never like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange feeling took over, Adrien felt something squeeze his heart and his breath tightened. He felt like he could scream at her in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was times like these when Adrien really hated her. It was times like these when Adrien felt like he was breaking down a wall too strong to fall. Times where he would reach out his hand but she would leave him there, hanging, and hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After regulating his breathing without her attention, Adrien put on an expressionless face and walked past her. Then, with the shallowest voice he had, he uttered. “I’m such a stupid person to even ask. I shouldn't've cared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told her what she wanted to hear. The words she would have said if she were in his shoe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer but she choked back a sob and walked further into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each step he took, he couldn’t help but blame that stupid kiss. It was the only explanation behind Marinette’s tears. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, she weirdly disappeared after it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stopped in his tracks. As much as he wanted to ignore how his heart cracked, he was a gentleman. If this girl was crying because of their kiss, he needed to apologize properly right then and now. He would never be able to live with himself if he was the reason she cried, he wasn’t that type of guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retracted his steps and made his way into the kitchen. He saw her eyes widen in surprise but he kept going, determined. She stared at him as he walked, his eyes lingering on hers, and waited for him, confused by his actions. He sat on the chair next to hers before starting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he started, trying to control his emotions in his body. “I don’t know why you’re crying but if it was because of what happened earlier, I'm sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was agape as she listened to him. She reached out to wipe her tears and shook her head. “I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien stopped her, holding his hand next to her face. He wasn’t doing this for an answer, he was doing this to make sure he didn’t make her uncomfortable. “I didn’t expect you to agree but you did. I know you don't like me. So if i made you uncomfortable or did anything wrong, as in crossing any limits, I'm sorry. I can’t go back in time to change it but I can apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Adrien’s heart was satisfied. He felt giddy and free. It was the first time he talked to her without feeling her hateful gaze on him. On the contrary, Marinette was speechless, looking at him unbelievingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Adrien hopped on his feet to get out the room to sleep peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a smooth hand on his and his heart almost jumped out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Marinette whispered, holding his hand in both of hers like he would slip away with a breeze of wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a questioning look, raising his eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette… blushed? She looked around before lowering her head. “I’m going to be honest with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a shuddering deep breath before continuing. “But we will never talk about this again! I will never be honest this way again!” She raised her finger to warn him, frowning and pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien sat back down, waiting for her to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m, in fact, crying because we kissed.” She confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was, the ugly truth that would haunt him again for the rest of his life. Moments ago he was happy to have been honest and with a few words, Marinette turned his feelings. Adrien felt like crying and running and dying all at once. He’s never been rejected before like this. He’s never been in this position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All girls practically begged for his signatures and his pictures. And there she was, with all of the mess she looked like, crying because of how much she hated his kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, more to herself. “I-am crying because... because … “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adien tilted his head. “Because?” He urged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she going to mention the tuna again? Was she crying because of it? And why wouldn’t she like Tuna anyway, Tuna was great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because i liked it!” Marinette flinched, as if something hit her head. “I liked it a lot! More than I expected and more than I should've and I'm sorry I insulted you in front of everyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words kept rolling out of her mouth after that but Adrien couldn’t make anything of it. He couldn’t understand it because holly fucking shit Marinette Dupain Cheng liked kissing him probably as much as he liked kissing her and he was going to go fucking party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m crying because I’m not sure how to feel a-and all these weird things i'm feeling-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” He said, trying to stop her spiral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And i lied when I told you you tasted like tuna,-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just panicked,- sniff- I didn't kno-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” He yelled in a hushed whisper and put his hands on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at him with wide eyes before clamped her mouth shut with both her hands. She looked at him, waiting for him to judge her and reject her as fear was very much obvious in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gave her a sweet smile, she was finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> opening up to him. At least a little bit. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. “I loved kissing you, too.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her relax in his grip. “Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s lips turned into a shy smile that made Adrien’s insides tingle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(his heart went doki doki) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was pretty sure you hated it because you hated me,” He continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s lips turned into a pout and she avoided his gaze, “I don't hate you, Adrien.” She whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” he teased. “Because I still have that card you left me on my birthday with a ‘Happy Birthday, Adrien. I hate you.’ on it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette gently placed her hands on his, they were shaking. “You still have it?” She asked him with wide, unbelieving eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea-hmphh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds, his answer was forgotten because Marinette’s lips were on his and, once again, he melted into her embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story could end here if you want it to, but my needy soul wants to write them making out and confessing some more, So if interested, stay tuned!<br/>Kudos &amp; Comments are appreciated &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server</a> to chat and have fun !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100+ kudos!! Ya'll are amazing !<br/>Here's another chapter of smooches, take it!<br/>A huge thank you for @Marlynmiro for beta-reading, you're amazing !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kiss was gentle, tentative yet questioning. It barely lasted a minute, before Marinette was timidly pulling away, eliciting a whine from Adrien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the realization that she just kissed Adrien </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally hit her. She wished she could undo her impulsive act and go back to her room to sob in the corner like nothing ever happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there she was, in a kitchen, with her heart squeezing at Adrien’s first genuine confession. She  dreaded facing him after her thoughtless action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open and took in his expression. A sweet yet confused grin adorning his features. She’d never noticed his dimples before and she regretted never paying attention to his smile, she’d only ever enjoyed seeing him frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was changing, she realized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette bit her lip, aware of his lingering hands on her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered helplessly as she avoided his gaze. “I-I don’t know why I did that” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she knew, Marinette was fully aware of the reason she kissed him. She couldn’t help herself. Not when he was pouring his heart out to her, not when his lips looked so deliciously kissable, not when he admitted to keeping her gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do!” he argued as if reading her mind, “You want us to kiss again, don't you?” He asked despite knowing the answer, a hint of a devilish grin in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” She hastily shrieked, stopping her real feelings from creeping up her throat and satisfying his ego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien suppressed his laugh with a puckish smirk as he raised his left eyebrow to look at her unbelievingly. “Too bad,” He stated, a hint of teasing in his voice. “I would’ve loved to, but I guess I’ll just head back to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette deflated in his arms as he held her still and unmoving despite his words.  She plopped her head onto his chest and sighed deeply. “Okay, Agreste. You win.” She announced, surrendering to his effect over her mind and body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his deep chuckles, she slightly smacked his shoulder with her fist. “I want to kiss you again, only tonight though.” She muttered then looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “It won’t happen again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gently placed his hand on her chin to raise her head. “Never again.” He uttered before reaching up and very carefully, very softly, let his palm settle against her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, lingering only a few centimeters away from her lips before slowly shutting his eyes. Exchanging hot breaths and heart beats so tantalizing close, she couldn’t form complete thoughts anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her eyes shut, she waited in anticipation to be in complete contact with him again. She breathed against his mouth, lips barely parted, before he captured them in a sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Marinette was engulfed with his warmness. The texture of his clothes and hair and skin and lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>his lips, were like silk to her touch and she let out a small whimper as her whole self felt hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was never going to be able to go back to pretending she didn’t want his touch. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien pulled her in , feeling a desperate urge to touch her all over. Her tiny hands started tracing a path from his night-shirt to his hair and curled her fingers there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gave in, lost in the way she opened her mouth and pressed it closer, lost in the way she let him hold her body against his. He could feel every movement, every curve, every shudder and it was driving him crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands wandered from her waist down to her thighs, enjoying every inch of her thin pajamas. He grabbed her tightly and lifted her up with one swift move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette gasped into the kiss, pulling away just a moment to look at him with heavy eyes before she wrapped her legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his face in her hands to dive into him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got bolder with every second. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head for better access as she deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue against his lips. Adrien groaned as it shot a wave of electricity through his body, he parted his lips, in agreement, and moved his tongue along hers in a fast rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s legs were shaking from all the tension between them. A different kind of tension than they usually had. He took two steps before pinning her against the nearest wall and pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was panting hard, looking at him like he was the guy of her dreams, with swollen lips and eyes filled with need,  so </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she called out to him, low and breathy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t recall feeling this turned on in his life. His name sounded sacred coming from her at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer, inhaling her scent deeply, that he so  desperately wanted.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Yeah?” he whispered, feeling her tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one can know about this.” She reminded him with a voice so soft he almost couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smirked again before planting a small kiss on her jaw, “I won’t tell if you don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette relaxed as she enjoyed the way he started nibbling on her neck. She leaned her head back against the wall to give him more access. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien started trailing kisses down her neck, feeling her pulse point beneath her skin and sucking on it gently. As he did so, Marinette suddenly moaned louder than before, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Adrien</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stilled, they were getting into dangerous territories, and admittedly, he’d rather not.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Yet.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Marinette said this was a one time thing, this was something he’d never have again. He wanted more of her, wanted to</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, be around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his tongue on that spot again, eliciting yet another sinful noise from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” He said as he continued kissing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better if we stop now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as words left his mouth, he felt the girl freeze under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She said as he let go from his hold so she could unwrap her legs and arms to stand on her own. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien’s hair was disheveled, his shirt was wrinkled, and he was out of breath. He hesitantly removed his hands off her body and placed them in the pockets of his shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt rejected, despite him kissing her senseless, he still asked if they could   stop. The second he pulled away, thoughts started spiraling in her mind once again and she found herself scrambling where she stood, avoiding his gaze, and fixing her clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien noticed her rushed actions, he scratched the back of his head before saying. “I’m sorry we had to stop.”  with an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette, red as a tomato, avoided his gaze. “I-Uh It’s fine, did you n-not like it? Is that why you wanted to stop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, she wondered, how can someone not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, her thoughts and insecurities got the best of her. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy who hated her after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien searched her eyes, he looked like he was making sense of her question. He suddenly erupted with a genuine laugh that she’d never heard before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a new sound to her ears, and she loved it just as much as she loved kissing him. She wanted to hear it more often, just as much as she wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien shook her head, tsk-ing along the way. “No, Marinette. I don’t think I would’ve been able to stop if we kept going.” He blushed. Then with a small whisper he continued. “I think I liked it more than I thought was even possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried not to smile, she really did. But just like her body controlled her actions a few minutes before, it did now. A smile crept up to her face, turning into a grin and then a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sure her face was red, matching his, and for once, she didn’t feel embarrassed by it. “I liked it too,” She confessed, proud and honest, never breaking eye contact. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They decided to lay on the couch since neither of them felt like going back to bed. They loved the coziness they shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette was nuzzling Adrien’s neck while he hugged her from the side and traced his fingers on her hip where her shirt had ridden up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” Marinette asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien shifted uncomfortably as the question he had been dreading came up. He wasn’t good at leading things, “Uh-I don't know? I assume you want us to go back to fighting everyday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to provide her with an answer, he really did. But judging by Marinette’s flinch, he'd failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.” Her voice was ice cold. “You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a jerk, Adrien.” She untangled herself from him and sat up straight. He could see the tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-I” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head violently, letting out a bitter laugh. “I can’t believe I thought you were a good person for a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you thought I was a good person?!" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>I felt like I need another chapter to resolve all the complicated feelings between these two, so I'm adding another one soon. Promise it'll be the last haha.<br/>Kudo's and comments are very much appreciated !</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ladybuginetteofficial">Tumblr</a> for a cute deleted epilogue scene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. new friends who like to kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He liked picking on her so much. But if he had the chance to tell her that she looked beautiful on a Tuesday morning without being slapped in the face, he would be more than happy to.  He wanted to experience what their friends did and have his day saved by her, he wanted to laugh at her jokes and play video games even if it wasn’t for a school competition. He wanted to be her friend, and make out with her of course. </p><p>Because friends can make out, apparently. Even enemies. </p><p>And he also wouldn't mind it if she accepted to be his girlfriend, married him, and traveled to an island with him. But that would be too soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hope you like the final chapter. This started out as a silly idea but it's one of my favorite fics now! Enjoy reading!</p><p>Special thanks to betas @emperess and @Dpanda !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, you thought I was a good person?” Adrien asked in an exclaimed whisper. “I thought you hated me!” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette raged, anger boiling up in her veins as it felt like lava circulating her body. Fire burned down her senses, logic, and dignity.</p><p> </p><p> Standing up aggressively, she pouted her lips and pointed her finger at him. “Adrien Agreste!”, she said, “You are one little bitch!” </p><p> </p><p>It was an immediate reaction, a practiced one. The accusations thrown at him were just like pieces of puzzle she’s learned how to fit. She never paid attention if they were placed correctly, especially when the whole image has always turned out the way she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette started pacing around, shaking her head while Adrien stared at her with a confused frown.</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do?” He shrieked, not caring about his sleeping friends. </p><p> </p><p>“You poured your heart out to me! That’s what you did!” She yelled back, heaving with frustration as all the feelings conflicted within her heart and mind. “You told me you liked kissing me! You were just so were happy and smiling and ugh-”</p><p> </p><p>She buried her head in her hands and sighed. “I thought-I hoped you’d be a good person. But apparently you still want us to <em> fight </em> ,”  She finished unimpressed, her tone smaller than she was and disappointment evident in her eyes, "It meant <em> nothing </em> to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien, who had stood up to face her, reached out and removed her hands from her blushing face. “First of all, this-” he gestured between them, “-being a one time thing was <em> your </em>idea!”. He voiced the misunderstanding with shakiness, an attempt to clear the troublesome mess she’s made. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>He waved to the kitchen with aggression, “You told me you only wanted to kiss me tonight! So I did what you wanted! What did you expect me to do? Disagree? He ran his hand through his ridiculously soft hair and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>As she was left in silence, events of earlier recalling themselves like the dream they were. The way his skin felt like silk, the way he was everywhere holding her and making her feel things she'd never known before. The way she was so taken away by the kisses that she completely failed to remember a few words that had left her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Accepting feelings was a struggle, she realized. It was just like magic, complicated and so vague. It almost felt like walking in a mist of wonder and falling slowly but refusing to hit a surface. Restraints of her own beliefs and promises held her upwards while the truth had a forceful gravity pulling her down the core.</p><p> </p><p>It left Marinette stuck in an empty space, strangled by a mistake he once made and a determination to hold the grudge. She gasped for air yet she found herself drowning in what seemed like her own pitfall. </p><p> </p><p>And as much as kissing him left her breathless, she’d never breathed as freely as she did against his lips. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien waited patiently with a glare to match his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>To say he was frustrated with Marinette’s action was an understatement. She was leaving him hanging, tossing him around by her rushed decisions and impulsive words and he was, to be frank, hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Defeat was clear on her features as she reverted her eyes and failed to form a response to his words. She clenched her fists, bit her lip nervously , and furrowed her brows and Adrien hoped she made up her mind. </p><p> </p><p>It was pathetic of him that he hoped she would open up her arms for him again, but Adrien didn’t really care for the humiliation. Having her next to him was even better than throwing toilet paper at her during lunch breaks.</p><p> </p><p>A throaty sound escaped her which sounded like an apology. “I'm sorry,” she heaved, wobbly words openly shared aloud. “I-I f-forgot about what I said. I-” </p><p> </p><p>Sighing and turning her head to the side as she unclenched her hands. “I have no excuse.” </p><p> </p><p>And when Marinette started to take a step back to return back to her room, Adrien breathed out a laugh. The air, for once in what felt like a lifetime, was crystal clear around them. His heart pumped with euphoria and excitement with each second. </p><p> </p><p>He felt the shift in Marinette’s attitude, the way a terrified feature took over her face. He heard the disappointment and the regret in her words as she said that she had no excuse. Marinette was just like him, scared. </p><p> </p><p>And he feared what she did; change. But he was more eager to jump to the other side and start a new type of friendship, he wanted her to be there with him. She didn’t deserve to be restricted nor controlled by habits that had once forced themselves onto her. She deserved to be free, <em> he </em>deserved to be free. </p><p> </p><p>With a dreamy smile on his face, he held her hand to keep her near. “You don't have to hate me, you know that right? Our friendship doesn’t need to have rules.” </p><p> </p><p>It was adorable how her eyebrows shot up and she stopped breathing for a second. At that moment, Adrien wanted to give himself a pat on the back because for once,<em> for once </em>, he knew the right thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a worried sigh, expression hopeless but he knew she had one foot in his boat. “That’s the thing. I’m supposed to hate you!”She said helplessly, searching his eyes for an answer.</p><p> </p><p> Waiting for him to tell her the right thing and convince her to forget the past. Because really, she didn’t believe she was strong enough to believe it on her own. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You’re not <em> supposed </em> to feel anything, Marinette. You can feel whatever your heart tells you to feel.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, that’s it! This is how he should do it, tell her his real feelings. You go, Agreste! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He liked picking on her so much. But if he had the chance to tell her that she looked beautiful on a Tuesday morning without being slapped in the face, he would be more than happy to.  He wanted to experience what their friends did and have his day saved by her, he wanted to laugh at her jokes and play video games even if it wasn’t for a school competition. He wanted to be her <em> friend </em>, and make out with her of course. </p><p> </p><p>Because friends can make out, apparently. Even enemies. </p><p> </p><p>And he also wouldn't mind it if she accepted to be his girlfriend, married him, and traveled to an island with him. But that would be too soon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, too soon, Agreste. Slow down.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He shook his head to get out of dreamland and turned his focus to the girl next to him. She was hiding her face in her hair and biting her bottom lip. “I feel like I owe it to myself to hate on you,” She explained. “I know you're kind to others and you’re a great friend to them but-” </p><p> </p><p>Her words were cut off by a sigh. <br/><br/></p><p>His heart almost leaped out of his chest. <em> The </em>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was being honest and open with him! It was something he could never get tired of. He absolutely loved it! </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette peered up to see his reaction. She knew for a fact that she wasn’t the best communicator, but her main hope was that Adrien would understand her rushed language and accept the truth. She had never been honest with him, ever. <br/><br/></p><p>It was the first time she told him how she really felt, an attempt to test the words on her tongue, to roll them out and blow them into the free air to see if they'd shatter and fall or if they’d make him happy. </p><p> </p><p>The way Adrien was looking at her, with hearts practically throbbing in his eyes, Marinette decided it would be a sin not to let her words free to where he could listen. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the dam broke down and words started flooding through her mouth like rain. “I-I feel like I have to hate you! Like it's my job to do so because that’s how our friendship has always worked. It’s how things started and how I thought I wanted them to be. When I realized that you’re an incredible person to everyone around you, it was too late!” She rambled. “You had already hated me back and the only choice was to accept my fate.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never hated you though. I thought this is how <em> you </em> wanted things to be!” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought the same thing,” She sobbed. “I was so convinced that you would be an entitled jerk because you were Chloe’s friend!” Groaning, she continued, “She wouldn’t stop talking about you and the next thing I know you were putting gum on my seat. You proved me right back then!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was about to continue her rant but Adrien’s hand was suddenly covering her mouth. Did she say too much? </p><p> </p><p>When she saw the smugly grin on his face, she started getting concerned, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Explaining myself. Marinette, I never put the gum on your seat,” he said, his voice so smooth and warm. It was as if he’d been waiting to confess since forever but never got the chance. </p><p> </p><p>She never gave him a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes blew wide open and she stilled. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien removed his hand and smiled at her sweetly. “Yeah,” He scratched the nape of his neck. “I was actually trying to remove it but you caught me at the wrong moment.” </p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart sting and winced. If he was telling the truth, she was going to cry. Their whole friendship would be built on a misunderstanding a few years ago and she only had herself to blame. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He looked her in the eye, begging her for another shot. “I’d never been to school before, I'd never had any friends. It was all….new to me.” He explained as she sensed him getting uncomfortable. “I was homeschooled my whole life and I didn’t know how to interact with...classmates. I just wanted friends. And-and I wanted to be <em> your </em> friend!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” She started regretting all her life decisions. </p><p> </p><p>“When I tried to explain myself, it was no use.” His voice broke. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from falling. It was a disaster. Adrien turned out to be nothing but a cinnamon roll and she was a tasteless baker’s daughter.  </p><p><br/>She immediately wrapped her arms around him, tears wetting her face and his shirt. He was surprised, letting out a sudden “Hmph” before returning her hug. “I’m sorry.” She cried. “It’s all my fault!”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No, I should've put more effort into explaining myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I should've listened in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed, neither moving or saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re good now, right Marinette?”, he tightened his grasp. Whispering with a hesitant voice. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, breathing in his scent and smiling to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re friends now?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked up at him, smiling wholeheartedly and cupping his cheeks in her hands. “Best friends.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, she drew him into another kiss, eliciting a moan from her new <em> friend. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoiler for the epilogue im never going to write: They keep making out as "friends" Until Adrien proposes before getting married. the end! </p><p> </p><p>And done! I'm celebrating because this is my first multi-chapter fanfiction I ever complete haha! Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments or on Miraculous Fanworks Discord!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, if you're here I'm sorry you had to read this hot mess, I hope you liked it tho.<br/>Leave a comment, tell me what you think!<br/> </p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord</a> server!</p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>